


Looking Up

by AkoWEEE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, Future AU, Good Bye, M/M, One Shot, Years into the future, hello, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkoWEEE/pseuds/AkoWEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction had been a solid band for nearly a decade passing. With one final performance they decide to call it a quits, and say their farewells and hellos to the things that matter; their fans, friends, and each other.</p>
<p>I've posted this on my Tumblr before and got likes... So I've decide to post this here :)<br/>This is was before Zayn quit 1D so, yeah (grieves a bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

“Amazing show, lads!” Louis shouted through the roaring crowd that chanted “OneDirection!- One Direction!” as the band quickly engulfed into each other, as the curtains of the stage hit the cold floor.               

It’s their first concert of the week and a roaring success. Of course! What else would you expect from worldwide phenomenal boy band  ‘One Direction’?

They’ve been touring all over Asia, for their second ‘Asian Tour’ and were currently in the Philippines.

It’s the year 2020, the concert was held at the Araneta Coliseum, the biggest concert ground in Manila that quickly sold out within minutes when they announced availability of tickets.

(When they arrived at the airport that day, they were surprised by the avalanche of girls and boys, surrounding them with deafening screams and cries. They waved to their ongoing loyal fans with genuine smiles on their faces, but Louis did the best greeting, stopping for a moment as he emerged from the plane and blew a kiss to the crowd causing the girls to fight security and elevating their screams.

At the back of the fans was a long white banner with the bold written words saying ‘ **ZAYN MARRY ME NOW! MY BROTHER IS A PREIST!** ’ with the attachment of a girl’s phone number, email address, and _home_  address.  

Louis turned to Zayn and gestured the banner with a nod.

Zayn shook his head humorously and stick up the fourth finger of his right hand that somehow appeared as if he was giving Louis the finger.

“Married.” He mouthed with emphasis, and then looked at the golden band with a warm expression.)

They still have one more show going that week; before they pack their bags and head back home to London, and it was going to be their last.

The band have been playing for the last 10 years. Selling out tours by arenas, making yet another music history, winning all kinds of awards known to man, spicing gossip columns, endorsing almost everything and just making people happy which made them happy in return. But it came to a point where they’ve decided “One last show lads. And let’s give it our everything!” and so they did.

It was a good run, had become a major part of their lives. And they’ll never forget it.  _Ever_.

“Definitely!” Niall whooped when they parted. “Let’s go get pissed before we go back to the hotel.”

Liam grinned from ear to ear, taking a large gulp of his water bottle and nodded to Niall.

Zayn kept running his fingers through his hair, obviously styling it again and giving him a thumbs up

Louis could feel the rush of adrenaline passing through his system. His hair was damp from sweat and his shirt was soaked. His throat was slightly sore like every other show he had performed but he felt great none the less. And yes, it would be a great way to blow off some energy before having a good rest. But as appealing as it may sound to any 29 year old male, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was so exhausted and just wanted to sleep through the night till dawn.

And of course Harry took the opportunity to slip in.

“Sorry lads.” he said, curling Louis’ fingers between his, rubbing a smooth pattern on Louis’ skin with the pad of his thumb.

“Yeah, not up for it tonight.” Louis supplied, smiling at the others whines and protest especially Liam with his with sad eyes and small smile.

Louis brushed it off, giving Harry’s hand a quick grip before relaxing his fingers again.

“Night Boys!”

“Have fun!” Louis waved back and heard a series of “You too!” and “Bye!” and “See you tomorrow.”

Harry and Louis made their way to the exit door, no doubt a car already waiting.

The bodyguard opened the door and the boys scooted inside the vehicle.

They were truly grateful for the lack of flashes that usually appeared on their way. There were fans of course, but just a few.

When Harry buckled up, Louis checked his mirrors and soon they were on the road.

~*~

“Tonight was unbelievable, right Haz?” Louis asked, cheerful as ever. He twirled around his seat, the chain of the swing turning him from side to side.

On their way to the hotel, they passed by an abandoned playground and thought ‘ _why not?’_

Harry snorted, kicking the dirt with the tip of his shoes.

“Of course it was! It always have been.” He quickly informed.

Louis grinned in agreement then looked up at the twinkling stars above them. He turned his gaze to Harry and found him looking back. Harry gave him a dimpled smile that always made his heart skipped several beats for the past 10 years and thought that he was in heaven right now.

Louis ducked to hide the blush creeping to his cheeks and turned away before he would say something embarrassing.

He heard a rustle of chains clink, and felt a body standing in front of him.

Harry knelt to the floor and slowly lifted Louis’ chin, his green eyes smiling at him and felt his own lips turn to a smile.

Louis had to bit his bottom lip to contain the smile but Harry caught it in time, grazing Louis’ lip with the pad of his thumb.

Louis closed his eyes contentedly, letting the sensation of Harry’s fingers linger from his lip to his defined cheekbone.

Harry took the opportunity to gently join their foreheads together, and Louis lean into the touch.

Louis felt Harry’s breathe blew his skin, making him shiver all over.

“Cold?” Harry entwined their fingers together for some source of heat, but it only made Louis’ arms raise goosebumps.

“No,” He whispered, shaking his head reassuringly.

 “Okay,” Harry whispered a little breathless himself.

They stayed unmoving for a while. It was quiet and serene. Their breathes gave them a calm feeling, accompanied

by the crickets somewhere on the grass, but neither seemed to care. It was just the two of them. No screaming girls demanding photos and autographs. No  _management_ , telling them ‘what to do’ and ‘what not to do’ and lecturing (threatening) them if they do otherwise. No band mates around to stop them when they wanted to be alone.  _Nothing_. Just him and Harry. 

“Harry,” There was a small pause, “Kiss me,  _please._ ” Louis pleaded and didn’t care how impatient he sounded.

 “Louis,” and that was the last word to be said when Harry collided their lips together into a sweet, tender kiss.

Louis’ fingers curled into Harry’s soft curls, slightly yanking them and earning a groan from the other male. Harry slid his tongue on Louis lip asking for entrance that was fully granted when Louis opened his mouth. The kiss that was sweet and slow at first, now turned more desperate and demanding.Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth, now fighting for dominance and control but n one wouldn’t’ give in. Harry pulled back with a gasp, both his hands on Louis face, his thumbs touching the flush skin below Louis’ cheeks. Louis rested his forehead on Harry’s, deep shallow breathes escaping from his mouth. Both men were so breathless, inhaling and exhaling at the same time.

Louis didn’t know if he could get the beat of his heart to slow down, then Harry place his palm to Louis’ heart and he thought it probably won’t.

“Louis,” Harry’s was so quiet, but it meant the world to Louis, and that was all it took for him to cry, releasing all the pain that crept into his soul and pouring it to the man he had loved since he was 19.

“Oh, no Louis—-plea—please don’t cry.” Harry pleaded, but Louis didn’t listen, and just let the tears from his eyes fall down.

Harry tried to kiss the tears away, only it made Louis cry even more because “it hurts.”

Louis opened his eyes, finding Harry’s were open, trying to fight his own tears from spilling. Harry wiped the tears under Louis’ eye with tingly fingers. Louis hesitantly reached for Harry, afraid that a single touch might burn him or worse. When his fingers were close, it was Harry that met him halfway and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes

“How could you be  _so_  real?” Louis weakly asked because it wasn’t possible. How could he feel the skin on his palm, the heat of his flushed cheeks, and the breath from his nose, or smell his scent when he knew he couldn’t? Not when they’re……

Harry opened his bright, beautiful emerald gems and gaze onto Louis’ clear ocean blues. And as soon as their eyes met both felt drowning into each other.

“Because I am Louis,” Harry answered, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder, “Real as  _this_  love’s for me will ever be.” His fingertip tapping Louis’ beating heart. “My heart beats for you as  _yours_  will beat for mine.”

Louis didn’t know how or where he had the strength to do it, but he did. With a trembling hand it slowly made its way to Harry’s  broad shoulder that felt hard and muscled. His hand now sinking down, feeling Harry’s chest taking inhales of breath from  _God know where_ , his hand was now nearing the-

He froze.

Just when, he was about to- he  _fucking_  froze. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, think, let alone speak. And even if he did what the  _hell_ would he even say?

It thirst his anticipation.

_No!_  He thought,  _IhavetoknowIhavetoknowIhavetoknowevenifithurts,_  he repeated like a mantra until, he finally had the will to move until suddenly-

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Thump-thump-thump_

There it is. Right under his palm, was a strong heart beat. Harry’s strong heart beat.

_Thump-thump-thump_

Harry placed a hand over Louis’, their fingers curling perfectly.

Louis couldn’t help but smile stupidly, feeling his soul waking up for the first time in the longest time.

“Does, it mean you’ll wake up?” He voiced squeaky from his scratchy throat, but it didn’t hurt. "You've been in a comma for months... I die if-"

Harry sat up straight in front of Louis, his face solemn with the hint of thought, “I  _know_  I will.” He swore with the promise, “I need you to believe that  _I_  will. I need you to believe for the both of us. I can do so little for us, Louis, but I’ll keep fighting everyday knowing your fighting a lot more with me.

I love you. I will love you till my last dying breath. And I’ll continue to love you when the next part of our life begins.”

He kissed Louis’ balled hands.

“Always.”

He kissed the tip of his nose.

“Always.”

He kissed his forehead.

“Always.”

He kissed Louis lips ever so gently it was like kissing the wind. Then Harry muttered against his lips, “Always, love you.”and in the blink of his eyes, he was gone.


End file.
